


Dinner

by coffee_ksare



Series: Give Me Love, Give Me Attention [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Anger, Arguing, Confusion, Established Relationship, Fights, Frustration, Implied jaebri, Living Together, M/M, No Fluff, Relationship Issues, Relationship fights, Sad, Serious, but please still love him, ngl younghyun is kind of a jerk here, sorry - Freeform, struggles, wonpil and sungjin are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_ksare/pseuds/coffee_ksare
Summary: Younghyun forgets, Jaehyung becomes irritated and the two fight over dinner.As he sets his chopsticks down with more force than necessary, the loud, cold click it creates accentuates his words.“I did tell you.”“You didn’t,” Younghyun says right back as he slowly sets his chopsticks down as well.“I did,” Jaehyung grits out, “I said last week, Wednesday we’re going to dinner with-”“But you didn’t,” Younghyun forcefully cuts him off.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: Give Me Love, Give Me Attention [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696822
Kudos: 20





	Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time, but I managed to finish this one with the little chunks of time I was free for after completing a huge assignment for a summer class! This one was inspired by the part/excerpt "Dinner" and most of the lines used as dialogue in this work are from the excerpt and so, the plot closely follows the text. Although Younghyun is sort of a jerk in this work, please know this is fictional and not at all his real personality or an insinuation of what I think he is like in real life! I also hope you enjoy this work despite being about a relationship fight. Please feel free to leave questions and comments below as well! Thank you!
> 
> Reminder, that this work is not a sequel or prequel of the previous work, but they are connected. The works I will be posting under this series are all connected, but not necessarily posted in order.
> 
> *If you happen to be interested in the parts/excerpts that inspired my works and want to see the original text, please don't hesitate to message me about it and I will gladly send you a transcript of it!*

For what it feels like forever, Younghyun is sitting across from Jaehyung at the table at an appropriate time of 8pm for dinner. In front of him is homemade food the older cooked instead of Chinese take-out from the block down his workplace and a clear wooden surface instead of scattered pieces of paper with notes and lyrics scrawled on. 

Younghyun won’t lie; he really missed eating with Jaehyung for the past month. But he had been incredibly busy with his new job at JYP Entertainment, causing him to be bound by strict deadlines trying to produce several songs. He couldn’t remember the last time he had arrived home before 8pm, much less had homemade dinner. He doesn’t even remember if he saw Jaehyung’s face before he left for work this morning at 7:30am. 

Younghyun had to admit, being a producer at one of the top entertainment companies in Korea was tough, yet he couldn’t help but feel a little joyful for being paid for what he loves to do. Every day he entered the company’s building with a smile at the thought of perhaps finishing a song or two that day before leaving his studio. So, when he opens the door to his warm, yellow-tinted studio room, he sets his cup of iced americano down on the low rise table in front of the couch and immediately turns on his computer. Once all the files have been brought up, Younghyun stretches his arms and finger and dives into work. Any messages or phone calls that come his way are unnoticed as he immerses himself into his work. And oddly enough, during Younghyun’s entire stay at the studio, he doesn’t think about Jaehyung once (nor does he feel guilty about it).

At the table, Younghyun absentmindedly chews on his food as he thinks about all the files he has to edit tomorrow morning at work. It’s only when Jaehyung’s hand slaps down on the table’s surface with a sharp sound that Younghyun remembers he’s at home for dinner tonight. 

“Brian,” Jaehyung calls, “did you hear anything I said just now?”

Younghyun swallows his food down and quickly responds, “No, sorry.”

He tries to find the older’s eyes with his own and stops his hands from moving his chopsticks in time to hear Jaehyung let out a sigh.

“What were you saying, Jae?”

“I said, remember we’re going to dinner with Wonpil and Sungjin Wednesday.”

“We are?” Younghyun questions with a slight surprise.

He hadn’t remembered making any plans for this week and was confused. Perhaps Jaehyung had made plans with someone else? Or perhaps he had mistaken the date? With a look of surprise, he tried to find any sign of waver in Jaehyung’s eyes, but what he saw in return was a look of irritation. 

“Yes,” Jaehyung answers, voice clipped, “Why?”

“I have songs to finish by Thursday, so I’m coming home late,” Younghyun responds factly. 

Jaehyung stays quiet for a moment and looks down at his plate while biting his bottom lip. The air is tense around the two of them and Younghyun can see the way Jaehyung’s body stiffens. This is the first time Younghyun has heard Jaehyung mention any sorts of plans with their two close friends and so, he was sure Jaehyung was mistaken. Or, he had forgotten to mention earlier. Those were the only logical conclusions.

Younghyun takes in a gulp of water and says pointedly, “You didn’t say anything about it to me before.”

At that, Jaehyung’s head snaps back up from his plate. As he sets his chopsticks down with more force than necessary, the loud, cold click it creates accentuates his words. 

“I did tell you.”

“You didn’t,” Younghyun says right back as he slowly sets his chopsticks down as well. 

“I did,” Jaehyung grits out, “I said last week, Wednesday we’re going to dinner with-”

Before Jaehyung can finish, Younghyun forcefully cuts him off with his firm voice, volume rising little by little.

“But you didn’t.”

He sees Jaehyung’s eyes narrow behind his silver wired glasses; his jaw steels, and mirrors how his long slender fingers curl into tight balls of fists at his sides, knuckles growing white.

“Yes, because I remember,” he spats, “because you said, I think I’ll be free Wednesday evening if-”

For a second time, Younghyun cuts Jaehyung off and reluctantly waves the white flag. He throws his hands up, mocking surrender, and rolls his eyes. 

“Alright, I must have forgotten. I’m sorry.” 

There has been so much on Younghyun’s plate recently that this plan must have slipped out of his mind. He has only been thinking about song after song at work and how much more time he has left before his deadline. The piles of work he needed to finish had muddied everything in his mind and overtaken any space possible. 

However, he still doesn’t quite remember when Jaehyung told him of this plan. But, he supposes he is in the wrong and searches for Jaehyung’s eyes again. Although the fume of anger and frustration hadn't left Jaehyung’s body, the older relents and sits back on his chair, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

He refuses to look at Younghyun in the eye and huffs loudly, “Yes, you did.”

“I’m sorry,” Younghyun says once more softly and quietly.

Jaehyung’s hardened expression cracks just a little bit when he hears Younghyun’s voice. Yet, the older rises from his seat and storms off into their shared bedroom. The door is slammed shut, their food is unfinished and everything feels cold. Younghyun still tries to finish his food before deciding to throw it away after three more bites. Once he clears the table, he moves into the kitchen and rolls his sleeves up to wash the dishes. He thinks about how to approach Jaehyung as he washes them, but he isn’t quite sure how. Only a heavy sigh escapes his lips. 

That night at ten, Younghyun slips out of the apartment and sleeps in his studio. The sofa isn’t as soft as a bed, but sleep overtakes him quickly with his days worth of exhaustion. The morning he wakes up, he doesn’t feel anything but the need to start working. Hence, he starts his computer up and opens his files immediately. Then, as he waits for it to load, he goes out to buy a cup of iced americano like any other day. When he’s waiting for his drink, he checks the time on his phone and realizes the dying battery life before slipping it back into his pant's back pocket. (He doesn’t take notice of the lack of messages or phone calls from Jaehyung.)

By the time Wednesday arrives, Younghyun is still working away on his songs well past 8pm; moreover, Jaehyung doesn’t bother calling him on his way out for dinner. 


End file.
